rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Suto's Backstory
Micharu "Suto" Haren was born in Abalone in the Wavecrest Archipelago, under the name of Sutoomi Micharu Haren, with sutoomi meaning water. She was the third child of Caria and Russo Haren. Russo Haren was appointed noble after he became The Feathered One (elected leader of the wavecrest archipelago). Sutoomi was brought up in a fairly royalty/noble/upper class family home she wasn't expected to become a leader since she was the third child but she was given a fairly good education and was given the best of care she then decided to become a doctor at the age of 10, after seeing a lone healer wondering through out the islands helping people, at this time she didn't know that this person would be an important person in her life. The mysterious stranger gave her four words that she lives by for everyday "all life is precious" and from that she became a doctor and became quite popular with her healing hands many people thought that she was a sorcerer or some magical being with her healing gifts, but they were wrong. Since the Scarlet Empress went missing the Wavecrest Archipelago has been stock pilling its navy to prepare to fight Coral. The battle finally started 2 years ago Wavecrest started loosing to the Skullstone. At this time the volcano gods of the archipelago started acting up so, the people of wavecrest did as they always do and sacrifice their leader to the volcano gods. They then elected Suto's sister, Umi, who was very jealous of suto, for two reasons suto had a better relationship with their brother, Kai, who Umi harbored incestous feelings for, and secondly Suto was more successful and beautiful than Umi and even more so more liked. So to finally get rid of Suto, Umi did the thing she knew would break Suto's spirit, sending her to the front lines of war as a war doctor. Suto begged and begged her sister to not make her do it but her sister refused and didn't listen. Kai even went to her and begged also, but Umi was so intent about getting rid of suto that she locked Kai up in the dungeon and treated him cruelly till Suto left for war. Suto not wanting to see anybody suffer went to war against her will. During the war she saw so much death and suffering she finally couldn't take it anymore, so she went crazy for a time and killed everything in her way friend or foe, which led to her feeling great sorrow for what she did causing her exaltation. During the exaltation, her flaw was activated causing her to kill the Skullstone's troops and wiping out the entire battle field of them. When she came out of her flaw state she went home packed her bag and decided to leave, she told her brother and mother goodbye, and which she was caught hugging her brother by Umi, which caused Umi to start lashing out at her and beating her up, which in her exalted form she felt nothing. Suto did the only mean thing that she has ever done to her sister, she smacked her, which caused her sister to be in shock and she told her "He will never love you, get over it." Suto then left with her bags, not waiting around for the results of the conflict. Suto wandered around for many days trying to find other like her, she knew the story of the exalted from her history lessons as a child but didn't know one. So one day her boat crashed and sunk and she was left stranded on a piece of wood when a stranger came and walked on water and saved her. She woke up in a cabin on the sea. She found out that the guy who saved her was the stranger she met who inspired her to become a doctor, the same healer from 6 years ago that she meet as a child. He told her that he saved her because he knew there was great thing in her life that she must accomplished. She found out, after she recovered that his name was Oomanu and that he was a volcano god.Suto's mentor sent her on a mission to the South to retrieve some artifacts for him, as he is a volcano god, he can't travel that far from his home. From there she woke up being chained with 5 other strangers in a colossem. In the colossem they fought a various monsters and met fellowed exalted. Category:Suto